Son Drenched Beaches
by Kylie Robbins
Summary: The So Random! cast go on vacation to find the Falls at the same resort. Withe the new setting and gorgeous sunset, will the warm sea breeze blow in new feelings of friendship? Or maybe....romance?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:Yeah, they go on vacation. It's been done before, I know. But I'm putting my spin on it. Expect some Channy-tasticness. Please R&R and Enjoy. 3**

--

The _So Random!_ cast sat at their usual table in the commisary, all tremendously bored, either drumming on the table with utensils, fiddling around with their...ick, or, well Tawni was admiring her own reflection in the screen on her phone. Sonny glanced over at the _Mackenzie Falls_ table, seeing them enjoy their gourmet food, laugh along at something that, well, she could say beyong a shadow of a doubt wasn't really funny, and just looking beautiful. She sighed, louder than she'd planned and was about to get up to leave, but was stopped in her tracks before she even stood up.

"Well hello cast!" Said an uncharacteristically happy Marshall Pike.

They all just turned and stared at him, the boredom glowing in their eyes as he stood at the head of the table.

He waited for a moment for one of them to speak, but when he got no reaction decided to carry on. "I have great news! Don't you all want to hear?" They all let out half-hearted moans, and something along the lines of 'yeah, sure, why not?' All except for Tawni of course who was completely enthralled by her own reflection.

"We're taking a break from filming in a week and going to Costa Rica for half a month!" They all perked up and widened their eyes, speachless. Even Tawni looked up from herself and gave a simply glowing grin.

"Now, I know what you're all thinking, 'How'll we pay for it, what if our parents say no, blah blah blah.' Well, it's all been taken care of. All you kids need to worry about is what to pack!"

Tawni immediately shot up. "EE! C'mon Sonny! You've got to help me pick out the bathing suits I'm gonna wear!" Before Sonny could even answer, she had been dragged out of the commisary.

"Well...I guess they're on board. How about you kids?" Nico, Grady, and Zora all gave excited nods. Grady even went so far as to hug Marshall.

They all skipped happily out of the commisary, leaving their ick behind, to go hang in the prop room for a few minutes before rehearsal started. Chad and his cast all just looked on, curious as to what caused yet another happy outburst from the Randoms.

Chad scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Comedians..."

--

**A/N: Okay, a little short, but I didn't feel like dragging it out. This is just setting up what happens later on. Oh, and just to let you know, ma little Chaddykins does something outlandish in this story. And I can almost guarantee that once again he will be wet and shirtless, as well as pink fuzzy bunny slippered and shirtless. =) I just can't help myself. And sorry if Marshall was OOC. I figured you guys wouldn't care too much because, well, it's Marshall.**

**Anyhoo, I should **_**really**_** get to work on the next chapter of BLTW...I said it was at the top of my list, and yet I keep spitting out random one-shots and more multi-chaps. I'm **_**really**_** digging myself in deep, aren't I? Oh well. I have all the stuff you already know I'm working on, this, my OC/Chad fic, 5 different drabbles planned, along with 2 other random fan fics I've started, a song-fic, and a bunch of original fiction. One of which I started recently that actually spawned from a random trailer I put in my oc/chad fic for a movie Chad is in. =P I'm busy busy busy!!**

**So yeah, my priority list goes as such - BLTW is first, MIF, SWACOM, SDB, FTF, YSV are all tied for second. Problems one-shots are third. And WAC? is last. Oh, and the random drabbles and anything else I come up with on the spot are all in between. Though....I feel it pertinent to mention that one of the drabbles I have planned/started is liable to spin-off a full-fledged multi-chap. It might have it as an intro. =P Or just scrap the one-shot and make a trailer. It's be fun to try one....**

**Wow...um...this author's note its horribly lengthy. Kudos to you if you stayed with it the whole time. If you didn't, then oh well. It really has no point...**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ho-kay, this is just a short little chapter before the whole go to airport, get on plane, arrive at vacation destination stuff. I fewlt I really needed to add something to this one. Of course for the past couple days, I've been distracted by , cware, and Fabled Diamond's stuff. Fabled Diamond got me addicted to JONAS fics. =) After I'm done with those two lovelies' pages, I'm going to work through AnalystProduction's different Merlin fics. I read the first two chapters of her Doctor Who Merlin Crossover, and basically fell in love. I think you should all read it too, and then pester her to update it. =P I'm really not surprised I liked it, cuz I mean, her SWACs are amazing, so why not Merlin too? The girl has amazing taste. =P**

**Wow....I'm babbling about other authors when I should be writing this chapter....**

**Umm...Read, Review, & Enjoy!**

--

Before she knew it, Tawni had dragged her out to her neon pink Mercedes S-Class convertible, driving off to a boutique across town.

Once they arrived, Tawni quickly slid into a parking space and dragged Sonny along as she skipped into the store.

"Oh. My. Gosh." Sonny looked all around the store, her mouth hanging open. The place was almost entirely pink, and blindingly glittery.

"I know. It's great, isn't it?" Tawni sighed as she zipped around all the racks, Sonny in tow. All the while she was flipping through all the different bathing suits, grabbing a few here and there. Every single one was very....Tawni. Flashy, bright, glittered, or something of the sort. And every one of them would look great on her. Perfectly accenting her curves, her skin tone.

Sonny just stared on in a daze the whole time she was there. She sat, bored out of her mind, on a quaint little couch in front of the dressing rooms as Tawni tried on about twenty different bathing suits, coming out and flaunting each one, asking for Sonny's opinion.

She mumbled a chorus of fines, greats, and uh huhs as she stared blankly, her chin on her hand, elbow on the arm of the couch.

When Tawni finally came out, in her normal clothes, Sonny shot up. "Are we going now?!" She asked perkily, wishing for her to say yes.

"Not yet silly. Anyway, I've decided to get all of them!"

"Tawni...we're only going to be in Costa Rica for two weeks! You must have, like, twenty swin suits there!"

"Twenty three. But trust me, I'll find an occasion for each and every one of them. Also, this way I has options. Wait...haven't you found anything you liked?"

"No. Unlike you, I don't need to buy a new outfit for every occasion. Besides...I don't exactly have what you'd call a 'swimsuit body.'" Sonny sank back at the end of her sentence, wrapping her arms around herself.

"Pshh. Sonny, this isn't just _any_ occasion. We're going to an island paradise! And just because you may not be as pretty as I am, doesn't mean you should be down on yourself! You're still a lot prettier than most girls. You shouldn't compare yourself to me!"

"Tawni that's not--woah!" Tawni once again started yanking her around, grabbing random swinsuits along the way and shoving them into Sonny's arms.

"Alright, now try these on. I want to see all of them. No excuses - you're walking out of here with a new bathing suit and I'm paying for it."

"But Taw--" Before she could finish her sentence, Tawni had already pushed her into one of the dressing stalls.

_She's not going to be giving me a choice here...Oh well, they are nice..._

Sonny finally gave in a grabbed the first swim suit, changing into and walking out to show it to Tawni.

She was in a green one-piece, with yellow polka-dots and frills arouns the waist.

"Umm....no," Tawni deadpanned.

"Alright," Sonny huffed as she turned back to the dressing stall.

The next she picked was an old fashioned, red and white striped one that was at least two sizes too big which just earned a confused look and cocked head from Tawni.

"Yeah, I thought so too." This continued on for what seemed like hours until finally, Sonny had gotten down to the last one.

She slowly walked out, apprehensive, hoping that this would be the one. She was in a blood red and ebony two piece with boy shorts and a halter style top. It was striped and had a black skull on the left side of the top. It stood out brilliantly against her ivory skin.

"Chad Dylan Cooper, eat your heart out," Tawni muttered under her breath.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing. Now change back. Looks like we've found _the one_."

They proceeded to the check out with Tawni's heaping pile of bikinis, tankinis and one-pieces and Sonny's red and black two piece, along with a few others that looked alright on her, and about ten pairs of flip flops, a few for each of them.

Sonny caught a glance at the total and her stomach dropped, whereas Tawni didn't even flinch. She was about to say something when Tawni turned to her.

"Wow...I made it out of here pretty cheap today..." she said with a flip of her golden tresses.

Sonny's jaw just dropped. _She must be insane....or insanely rich..._

--

**A/N: Alright, for those of you who've read **_**Blue Line to Wonderland**_**, yeah, I'll admit it, I did the same whole 'Chad Dylan Cooper, eat your heart out' thing with the purple bikini in the hotel, but I figured it wouldn't hurt.**

**Anyhoo, I'm off to read more schtuff.**


End file.
